The Phantasmic Technicolor Dance Machine
by Chocoholic Werewolf
Summary: It was just a normal day for Remus and Sirius until they find James and Peter collapsed on the floor. What could have caused this and what havoc could it cause? Merlin only knows...


_**A/N** Unfortunately, it is just MoOnlet here to post this today. I know that everyone will miss our creative and somewhat funny authors's notes.This is the second story by _Chocolic Werewolf_ and we hope that you enjoy the story. Please read and review. Please no flames...the Marauders using DDR is just too funny to flame. _

_Until next time..._

Sincerely,

MoOnlet and SelenA

* * *

**The Phantasmic Technicolor Dance Machine**

Remus and Sirius joined their fellow 5th year Gryffindors in their common room. As they entered, they recognized James and Peter lying unconscious beside an abnormally large, technicolor machine. The machine had a TV screen and two sets of arrows pointing North, South, East, and West.

It seemed that the machine had mysteriously appeared in the middle of the common room, and crowds of worrisome teenage fangirls had begun crowding around the two boys, fawning over them and attempting to wake them up. Remus had to hold back a giggle as Sirius parted the crowd into two groups; he began laughing hysterically as he noticed James's abnormally messy hair that stuck up in all directions.

Remus thought to himself that Peter wasn't too much better. The poor boy had a peaky complexion, and he was sweating so bad he looked like someone had just thrown him into a pool.

Sirius stared at the machine for a little while before letting out a huge smile. Remus' gaze followed to where Sirius was pointing excitedly at the machine as if to push a rather large green button on the machine. He shook his head wildly as he realized Sirius' intent, as if to lecture the teen.

Sirius just grinned even broader as he jabbed his finger on the green button of doom. The machine suddenly lit up and started beeping madly to an accelerated musical tempo. Remus dropped to the floor, hands over his head.

"It's a bomb!" He screamed from the floor. The machine continued to beep and when Remus realized that it wasn't going to blow up he lifted his head cautiously. The students in the common room were staring at him in amusement.

Sirius was squealing with delight as he began pushing more buttons. The other students who had just entered the room looked on in intrigue as the machine made a large bloop and began counting down.

He sprinted over to his werewolf friend, lifted him off the floor, and dragged him over to the machine. Remus tried to get out of Sirius' grip, but he couldn't. He reluctantly joined Sirius on the platform of the machine as the students began to circle them, blocking his way out. He couldn't help but try to find a hole in the group, but none seemed to exist.

A fast song had now begun to play, and Sirius began stomping erratically on the large multicolored arrows on the floor, which had begun to light up. Meanwhile, Remus began to analyze the arrows on the screen, and noticed that every time one arrow lit up on the screen, an arrow lit up on the floor. Putting two and two together, he began to figure out how to beat this "noisy contraption".

Sirius was still stomping erratically; apparently he had not caught on yet. Remus was about to explain the game to his friend when suddenly the arrows stopped coming and the scores came up on the screen. Remus and Sirius were both surprised.

"I got 51! I am so good!" Sirius screamed allowed.

Remus was barely able to pull himself together after receiving his 76 to tell Sirius that his score was not high, and definitely not good. Sirius raised an eyebrow; he thought that he did really well!

Remus broke down sobbing. No one knew whether it was because Sirius was so clueless or because he had gotten grade lower than a 90. Most suspected the latter because Remus had gotten up and dried his tears with a new determination.

"I _am _going to get a good grade on this," he said threateningly as if to warn the machine against giving him anything else. He pulled Sirius back to the platform and pushed the big green button again.

Remus explained how to play the game to Sirius before the music started. When it began the two pounded on the arrows simultaneously. It lasted for a few minutes and then their scores came up again.

Sirius let out a huge whoop at his 78 and Remus let out a scream of frustration at his 81.

"Again" the werewolf exclaimed pushing the green button once more.

The music ended. Sirius had an 85. Remus had received an 87.

Remus growled at the machine and pressed the green button before anyone could do anything.

This time when their scores came up Remus grinned in triumph. He had gotten a 92. It didn't last long. His grin faded as he saw Sirius score: a 95. He was not going to let someone, especially Sirius, beat him.

He pressed the green button again.

Another fast-paced tune began playing out of the machine and Remus and Sirius began to dance to it again. Remus was stomping on the arrows as fast as he could, pure determination etched on his face. Sirius, on the other hand, seemed to be dancing effortlessly to the music, waving his hands happily in the air as the majority of the teenage Gryffindor girls cheered him on.

However the competition was to be short-lived, for Professor McGonagall had heard all the noise. She came angrily into the common room and muttered a spell that turned the machine off. Remus stopped dancing instantly.

Oh no! He was going to get into trouble! This could not happen! He had a reputation to hold. Oh how he was going to get Sirius for getting him sucked into this!

Glancing at Sirius, he nudged the boy in the ribs. Sirius had continued to dance without looking at the arrows. He seemed to have taken no notice to Professor McGonagall, who was glaring icily at the teen.

The crowd around the machine dwindled down until it was just McGonagall glaring threateningly, Remus staring at his feet in shame, Sirius still tapping his foot to the music which was now stuck in his head, James who was on the floor unconcious, and Peter who was suffering from the same fate as James.

"See to it that these two get safely up to their dormitories. Then come to me in my office for your detention." she told the two mischief makers as she turned quickly on her heel and strode out of the common room portrait.

Later that day, after James and Peter had properly been taken to the dormitory, Sirius and Remus walked together to McGonagall's office.

"Do you think we will be in a lot of trouble?" Remus asked in a worried tone.

"Remus, we have detention. What do you think?" Sirius replied in an unusually sarcastic tone. They fell into silence.

They reached McGonagall's office and were about to open the door when they heard a certain familiar sound. Sirius made a "shh" sign to Remus and opened the door enough so that they could see what was going on.

Inside Professor McGonagall was stomping her feet on the machine.

"This bloody thing is addicting!" she cried out as she danced merrily to the bouncy beat.

Remus and Sirius turned to each other and just grinned.


End file.
